Gilbert's Musical Cat
by ManganimeManiac65
Summary: Gilbert comes across a helpless cat while out for a walk in the snow on the last day of the year. This cat reminds him of Roderich, who has mysterieously vanished. He tells the cat his feelings for the Austrian. Where has Roderich gone? Oneshot, first time at PruAus, major fluffiness, some OOC-ness and human names are used.


**Author's Note:** My attempt at PruAus for the first time! Yay! Nekotalia involved for the first time! Double yay! Prussia is seriously serious in this story! He's so cool. But I just HAD to add "awesome" here and there. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

~XxXxX~

I cradled a cat in my arms. Although the awesome me does not particularly like cats, I still picked up the small cat and brought it home with me. My little brother's dogs will be all over the little cat, though, and he will probably tell me to get rid of the cat. Also, my awesome little bird won't be all that happy to have a cat around either.

I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, the King of Awesome. People describe my appearance as an "albino" look because I have pale skin, white hair and red eyes. I was sitting in my room, which is Ludwig's basement. Ludwig Beilschmidt is my little brother, but I occasionally think I should be the younger, if what happened in the past, the time I found him and started taking care of him, never happened at all. I was taken away from him for a while, but now I'm back with him again, my room his basement.

The cat I brought home now lay asleep on my pillow. This cat had purple fur, but its face had white fur and it seemed like it had white socks on and there was a bit of white fur at the end of its tail. There was also a strange long strand of fur the stuck up in the front. It also wore a ribbon around its neck. I planned to make posters that said "Cat found" so that it's owner could find it because I'm awesomely thoughtful like that. Gilbird didn't seem to like the company and stayed with me perched on top of my head.

I was finally done making a few posters when the cat slowly woke up, walked over to me and meowed, gently clawing at my legs, begging for my attention. I crouched down and petted it. But it pushed my hand aside and meowed a bit louder. I jumped, thinking one of Ludwig's dogs might have heard. But with no barking and the sound of claws scratching the wood floor, it was safe. But Gilbird got scared and flew away.

I brought a cat home. Our home wasn't the best place for a cat. Why did I bring it home in the first place? I look back to earlier that day.

~XxXxX~

It was December 31, and it was snowing in Berlin. Not that much, but it was still very cold. West didn't seem to want me at home and I didn't want to be at home, so I went out for a walk. Out for a walk in the snow… not so smart, now that I think about it, I could freeze. Anyway, I was just walking, freezing my fingers off and watching my breath float in front of me when I stopped to pick up a coin. As I bent down, I felt something soft touch my hand. When I turned to see what it was, it was the cat.

At first, I just ignored it and kept walking. But when I looked back, for reasons I don't quite remember, it was still following close on my heels. I waved my hand in the other direction and told it, "Go away, shoo." But it kept following me. After a while, I gave up trying to shoo it away. Besides, the looks it gave me whenever I looked back at it were hard to say no to.

I bent over and picked up the cat. It was cold and shivering. I pulled it close to my body, giving it the little heat I had from being outside for so long, and headed back home. The reason I started heading back, at first, was to get out of the cold, but after I picked the cat up, my new objective was to bring it home and make sure it was out of the cold.

~XxXxX~

Oh yeah, that's why…

The cat was now meowing louder. "Shush, don't meow so loudly, the dogs won't like it," I warned, placing a finger on my lips to signal to be quiet. The cat started to tug on its ribbon. "What about your ribbon? You don't like it?" I untied it and inspected it. "Who is your owner…?" I mumbled to myself.

The ribbon had two strips of red and one white one in the middle. That reminded me of… "Are you Roderich's cat?"

Roderich Edelstein, a certain Austrian I know because he also lives with Ludwig. He just loves classical music and playing the piano and irritates me because he doesn't think I'm awesome just because I don't quite like classical as much as he does. I mean, I do, just not as much as that guy.

The cat meowed, so I took it as a "yes." So the logical thing to do was to tell Roderich that I have his cat. As I walked up out of the baseme—I mean, my room, and towards his room, I recall that I have never seen a cat like that walking around the house before, neither did I have any knowledge that he got a cat, the awesome me should know stuff like this.

I finally got to Roderich's door and knocked. There was no answer so I knocked again. Then I yelled, "Hey, Roderich, are you in there?" Only now, I realize that the house is very quiet, therefore felt empty. I looked around the house searching for anyone, but no one was around except for Ludwig's three dogs that were asleep at the moment.

I heard muffled meowing coming from my room. _That cat just won't shut up,_ I thought to myself. I walked over to the door to open it a little bit to let myself through and keep the cat in, but it rushed out so suddenly. "Hey, come back here!" I called out. But the cat kept running. I followed it around the house, often going in circles, and I eventually tired out and the cat vanished from sight. _It could take a while before I find it and catch it,_ I thought.

I started my search. But I started to hear music. It was a piano. It was a simple sounding song, one that was played with one hand. I followed the music which led to Austria's piano. Who was playing surprised me.

It was the cat. "Look at this," I mumbled and smiled. "You're almost as awesome as me." The cat walked up and down the keys, hitting each note correctly. I sat down at the piano and started doing the left hand, noticing the music sheet there. We played the rest of the song together in a steady rhythm.

I smiled and gently stroked the musical cat. "I wish Roderich and I could do this. I don't necessarily hate him all the time," I murmured to the cat. I realized I still had its ribbon so I gently tied it back around its neck. I stood up and carried the cat back down to my room.

I only notice now that its appearance was much like Roderich's and its attitude quite the same also. "You're so cute," I told the cat. "Being like Roderich and all." It shyly buried its face out of my sight as I set it down back on my bed. By now, it was about nine o clock at night, so I decided to take a shower and just call it a day.

~XxXxX~

I woke up to shuffling in my bed. I drowsily wiped my eyes and turned around cautiously, wondering if it was the cat. Rather, I ended up face-to-face with Roderich. I almost yelled out in surprise, but I stopped myself and looked around, realizing that the cat was gone. I looked back down at Roderich. I was now wide awake and my sight was a bit better and I saw cat ears on his head. I looked at the clock. It read 11:55.

I stroked one and it reflexively folded back and I pulled back my hand in surprise. He wore nothing but a t-shirt and boxers. When I put my hand back underneath the covers, I felt something soft brush my hand and wrap around my waist. It was a familiar feeling, and I immediately knew it was his tail. I blushed a bit, but pulled him closer by the waist and head as he automatically nudged closer towards me. _Although he can be a jerk sometimes, he looks so cute right now,_ I thought as I smiled.

Then, as it became exactly 12:00 at midnight, now officially New Year's Day, Roderich's cat ears and tail vanished. I wondered what had happened.

~XxXxX~

The next morning, I woke up, Roderich still sleeping soundly next to me, but with no cat ears or a tail. If he wasn't there, then all of yesterday would have been a dream. Then I smirked. _It can seem like a dream to him, though,_ I thought.

The ribbon was still around his neck, so I took that off then I gently picked him up bridal style and carried him up to his room.

~XxXxX~

"Happy New Year, Roderich," Gilbert said when I came into the room which contained my piano. All of what I thought was yesterday seemed to have just been a dream I guessed when I woke up in my own bed. _All of what Gilbert said about me was just a dream… _I thought somewhat sadly.

"What are you doing here, Gilbert?" I asked. He smiled and started playing a song on the piano. I stood silently and listened. This was the song I played in what was probably a dream. Except, he was only playing the left hand, so I walked over, sat down next to him and started to play the right hand. Once again having this moment where I thought,_ has this happened before?_

We played the song together perfectly, better than what I had previously expected from Gilbert. After the last note was played, Gilbert looked at me and took out a familiar ribbon and gently tied it around my neck. "You're so cute," he said. "Being like that cat and all." I blushed. "So, did you have a strange dream last night?" he asked, a casual smile on his pale lips, crimson eyes seemingly examining me.

"I dreamt I was turned into a cat… Ludwig's dogs chased me out and I got lost. Then I saw you and followed you. But you picked me up and took me back here. Then, we played this song together…" I recalled while Gilbert's eyes glittered with amusement. I don't know why I'm telling him this, though.

"Is that so, my musical cat?" he said as he smirked. He reached over and stroked my cheek but pulled away almost immediately. I wondered what was wrong, but he just went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he said. "What? Is that where you were? Why didn't you say anything, the awesome me was worried about his little brother." From what I could figure out from Gilbert's side of the conversation, that was Ludwig. "All right, bye." He came back, grabbed my hand and pulled me in by my waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Well, Ludwig went out to visit his precious little Italian, but there was too much snow on the trip back here, so we have some time to ourselves. What do you say?" he smirked. I blushed and pushed away.

"N-No, I refuse to do that!" I hastily said. But I received a confused look then he started to laugh.

"You're dirty minded? I didn't expect that! Kesesese! No, what I meant by that was just quality time, you and me. I don't particularly like it when you're upset at me or fighting with you all the time," he said. "Didn't I tell you that?"

I now knew that what happened yesterday was no dream. "I guess…" I replied. Gilbert smiled.

The rest of my day was spent with Gilbert and with no fighting, the events of the last day of last year bringing an excellent closure to last year and a wonderful opening to the fresh New Year.

~The End~

Author's Note: This I found very cute but the confusing part was how Austria turned into a cat, so I'll leave that part for you to think up for yourself. I know that both Prussia and Austria kind of seemed out of character, but oh well. Anyway, please review and thanks for reading~!


End file.
